This disclosure relates to input method editors.
Languages that use a logographic script in which one or two characters correspond roughly to one word or meaning have more characters than keys on a standard input device, such as a computer keyboard or a mobile device keypad. For example, the Japanese language contains hundreds of characters in both katakana and hiragana. The mapping of these potentially many to one associations can be implemented by input method editors that facilitate entry of characters and symbols not found on input devices. Accordingly, a Western style keyboard can be used to input Japanese characters. Likewise, input methods can be used for using a Western style keyboard or some other input device to input many other languages that include ideograms, such as the Chinese language, the Korean language, and other languages.
To implement an input method, a user typically must install a client side software application program and a library. However, such installations can be inconvenient when a user is working on computer devices that do not belong to the user, e.g., a public computer device, or a second computer in a work environment, etc. Further, the client side software application program can be memory and processor intensive, and thus cumbersome for the client, and can be language dependent, requiring an application program for each desired language.